The disclosure relates to a beamforming apparatus and a beamforming method for an antenna. In particular, the disclosure relates to a beamforming apparatus and a beamforming method for an antenna, capable of checking a direction toward a base station in real time by using an inertial sensor of an appliance equipped with an antenna, and optimally correcting beamforming when the position of the base station is changed.
Recently, as communication systems are developed to 3G and 4G communication systems, the development of the optimal antenna has been accelerated according to the diversified channel environments. In addition, a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) scheme for high-rate data transmission and an adaptive MIMO beamforming scheme according to the energy efficiency and a propagation environment have been employed. An adaptive antenna array may be used for a signal received therein from a desirable signal source or a signal received therein from an undesirable or interfered signal source, and beamforming may be performed by setting a weighted value with respect to an individual antenna installed in each antenna array.
Meanwhile, when performing the optimal beamforming by calculating an AOA (angle of arrival), a phase, and an intensity of a signal received from a base station in real time in order to improve the efficiency of the adaptive antenna, a communication load between base stations is caused, a predetermined computation time is required, or a complex algorithm for the computation is required. Accordingly, a beamforming technology to minimize the network load caused by the position change of the terminal is required.